Wreav's Rebellion A Mass Effect FanFic
by The-Stealthy-Guy
Summary: The first part of the story set 20 years after the end of the Reaper War, the Genophage has been cured but with Wreav leading the Krogan what could happen? Meanwhile the forces of the Galaxy unite their still fragile civilizations to determine how to stop this threat before it begins and may have to turn to a hero whom isn't around anymore
1. Chapter 1

[Wreav's Rebellion]

_**-CRACK!-**_

The sound of Wreav's headbutt reverberated around the Hollows as the cheers of multiple Krogan followed and subsequently went quiet. Standing over the collapsed Turian (who was now holding his face to halt the excess of blood pouring from it) Wreav stared down at him before exclaiming "I. AM. KROGAN!" before stamping down on the crippled Turian's head thus ending his humiliating and painful ordeal. Hours earlier Wreav had summoned all surviving clans to the Hollows after his scouts had discovered a Turian on the perimeter of Urdnot territory and promptly decided to use it as an example of Wreav's dominance, but this wasn't the only reason Wreav had summoned Tuchanka's proud warriors. Following Mordin Solus and Commander Shepard's actions in curing the genophage 20 years ago (which Wreav had taken full credit for) the Krogan population had boomed and although the Krogan children were not ready for galactic war, Wreav had decided that by the time his military needed reinforcing these children would be ready.

"20 years ago" Wreav boomed to the mighty crowd "I granted our people the ablity to take revenge! To take revenge on the galactic species that tried to exterminate us, species like this Turian here" Wreav continued practically spitting at the mention of one of the Krogan's most hated enemies "We are now at a point where we have the numbers, we have the weapons and we have the anger to make our dream a reality, the salarian's eggs will taste beautiful, the Turians pleading for mercy will sound beautiful and the Asari whores..." Wreav trailed off and let out a sadistic chuckle before regaining his composure "They ... will _feel_ beautiful, on top your quads" the Hollows immediatly filled with roars of excitement from the male Krogan being promised their sickest pleasures "TODAY!" Wreav yelled over the noise "WE MAKE THAT...A REALITY!"

Not too many lightyears away Dr Liara T'Soni walked side by side the AI embodiment of her former lover, Commander Shepard aboard the Citadel. After the human had decided to control the Reaper fleet as a means to act as a protector of the galaxy, Liara decided to visit as much as she could, this was all she had of her former lover, though she knew it wasn't really Commander Shepard but an AI based on the memories and personality of the former Alliance Officer, it was good enough.

Shepard stopped to face the blue eyed Asari "How have you been?" the AI asked, it didn't really care of course though, it was merely showing respect and upholding the rules and guidelines it's organic counterpart set before they were destroyed by the power of the Catalyst all those years ago, it didn't really love Liara, how could it? but it still emulated the organic Shepard wherever it could and in this case it was acting as if it were enamoured with the beautiful Asari creature. Liara was not a fool though, she knew what the AI was doing and although it was sweet of it to do so, it forgot to carry Shepard's mannerisms when around Liara, in life Liara would often catch Shepard out of the corner of her eye admiring Liara's body, an act the AI did NOT emulate. "I have been busy, Urdnot Wreav has amassed a considerable stockpile of weapons and soldiers as well as preparing space craft for something" Liara took a second to admire the view of space before continuing "I informed Asari high command as well as the Council but as it turns out teams of Salarian STG's and the Turian Blackwatch have been monitoring Clan Urdnot for some time and had already reported this information" Liara rubbed her eyes before letting out a long exhale and while staring at the floor finished with "I think war is coming Shepard, and it's not a war any species is fully prepared for"

Meanwhile in a high security war room on Palaven, representatives of each Council race as well as members of the Quarian admilraty board (summoned in case their fleet was needed) gathered to discuss possible deterrants of the upcoming modern age Krogan rebellions, idea's had been thrown about such as creating a new version of the Genophage (which the Salarians shot down due to time restraints and the destruction of the Shroud facility 20 years ago) the Turians suggested orbital strikes on key locations of Tuchanka but that was taken off the table as they were looking for deterrants and not acts of war. "I believe we are left with no alternative" the Asari representative sighed "we must request the aid of the reaper fleet" heads all around the table dropped but not one person argued, not one, except... "I don't think that's an option" a muffled voice said from the other side of the room "I served on the Normandy and under Commander Shepard for three tours of duty before...before" Tali cut short not being able to re-live the events which ended her best friends life "Shepard wouldn't use the Reapers to force the Krogan into obediance ... Shepard believed the Krogan would learn from their past mistakes..." Tali broke off again not being able to keep her composure, Garrus Vakarian whom was representing the Turian Hierachy skirted around the table and put his arm around Tali and whispered "I know what you mean but Shepard knew when there was no hope left, and this is one of those times" Tali looked up into her Turian boyfriends eyes and realised the truth behind his words "ok...i..ok, we need to ask for the Reaper fleet" Tali admitted, much to the delight of the rest of the room.

"Not a chance!" Shepard proclaimed to the group of inter species aliens grouped before him "before the Commander perished i was tasked to imitate every decision and action they would make, the Commander would not send my fleet against a hopelessly outnumbered planet" Garrus stepped forward and spoke "I know where your logic lies Shepard but please, Wreav's men have already began laying siege to Sur'Kesh, the Salarians don't have the numbers to repel them and our fleet" Garrus said holding his hand to his chest "is providing what support we can but we ourselves don't have the numbers" Garrus was hoping logic would overwhelm the AI and ensure the reinforcements they needed but the AI just stared back at Garrus "No" It said simply before disapparating before their eyes.

Sur'Kesh was in ruins, the city's burning, the populus being rounded up and executed and the few brave soldiers left were being overrun at every position, Jondum Bau dived into cover narrowly missing a missile that tore apart the shop hed been walking in front of, he peeked above his cover weapon drawn to witness a Krogan charging straight at him, alarmed he took aim and fired several shots all of which hit but none of which slowed down the angry Krogan. Before Bau knew it he was being held above the ground by his neck,the krogan pushing his shotgun into Bau's belly, as the krogan slowly pulled Jondum's face closer he growled at the Salarian "Tell me where that Asari you were with is, and i won't kill you until AFTER i fuck her" Jondum looked around in a panic, life flashing before his eyes and then he heard the gunshot, the gunshot that made the krogan fall to his knees and Jondum to be free of his grasp, standing behind the kneeling krogan was none other than the very Asari the krogan wanted, gun still trained on the Tuchanka native, she used her biotic skill to throw him into a nearby wall then Jondum and herself fired several shots ending the brute's life once and for all. Still gasping for breath Jondum holstered his weapon and walked towards his saviour "I didn't think you had survived the initial barrage my love" he gasped between breaths before kissing the Asari passionatly "I wasn't over there when they opened fire" she explained before popping her pistol's thermal clip "oh" was all Bau could say, he was just so happy to see her alive and well. They made their way quietly and quickly to a QEC where they contacted a nearby Turian cruiser "This is Jondum Bau requesting reinforcements to Sur'Kesh, come in Turian" the hologram of a well decorated Turian stepped into view "Roger that Bau we will divert what ships we can to act as a distraction" the Turian dictated "I also need an immediate evac for myself and my partner here" the Turian took a glance at the Asari standing next to Bau "name?" he gruffly asked, "Dr T'soni, Dr Liara T'soni" she answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Wreav's Rebellion Chapter 2

The shuttle landed and a small group of Turian and Human soldiers stepped out and provided covering fire while Liara and Jondum boarded the shuttle, once they were both on safely the troops followed them and the shuttle returned to the cruiser outside of the atmosphere of Sur'Kesh. When they stepped off the shuttle and looked around Liara realised just how desperate the galaxy was in this war, the fact that Turians and Humans were operating on the same cruisers was either an amazing sign of unity or a horrible realization on how limited resources were between both sides, unfortunalty it was mostly the latter.

Jondum kissed Liara on the cheek before explaining he had to relay some information to the ships commanding officer, Liara waited until he was out of sight before slumping down against a crate of medi-gel head in her hands and knees up to her chest, she felt so bad for entering a union with another man and held herself responsible for pressuring Jondum into it despite his reservations regarding herself and Shepard. If she could change it she would but Jondum was there for her when she was dealing with the "death" of Shepard and it's not technically cheating, she told herself, Shepard was gone this AI was NOT shepard but simply a memory and the irony of it was if Shepard hadn't left behind this AI that acted as an anchor to Liara's heart then she probably would have lived the rest of her life happily with her memory's of her brave bond mate, but this thought made Liara feel more guilty like she was blaming Shepard for dying.

Before she could calm herself down a huge explosion rattled the hangar bay as a krogan vessel had opened fire on the Turian cruiser, within seconds the emergency mass effect field sealed the gap ensuring no soldier was sucked out and no lack of oxygen either, the troops around Liara sprung into action, sprinting to battle positions, loading rifles, boarding fighters, and Liara was lost with no idea where to go or how to help, before she knew it the back of her head slammed the hangar floor when she realised the crate she was leaning on had been wheeled away by some hot headed alliance marine, she got up looked for something to do and decided to help the crew upstairs in the CIC.

When she arrived on the upper deck everyone was in a panic, humans and turians with different protocols on what to do in this situation where trying to implement both ways of thinking at the same time and it wasn't working. Liara found Jondum looking over the shoulder of a Turian navigator and pointing at his screen perhaps giving instructions, when he saw Liara he ran over to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Liara, you have to get a shuttle out of here and get far from this system" he explained, a panicky look on his face "our defenses are being rendered useless and it is likely we will be shot down" Liara's eyes darted to other crew members looking for confirmation and she could see in their body language alone that they all knew this ship was going down "ok" Liara whispered, with a quick kiss to her salarian lover she made her way back to the hangar in hopes of finding a way off the cruiser.

By the time Liara arrived on the bottom deck it was practically deserted, a few injured troops, some wreckage and one shuttle not yet deployed, she stepped into it and then turned to face the troops in the hangar, she knew that if this ship was to crash that there was no way these men and women would make it to the escape pods, she began helping them onto the shuttle one by one, using biotics were needed with the heavier troops but eventually most were onboard. As she sat one of the female Turians down a rocket flew into the side of the hangar opposite her shuttle and ruptured some highly explosive containers next to the last of the wounded soldiers, it was a harsh action but a necesseray one when Liara decided to abandon ship and thus leaving those troops to a grisly end.

As soon as the shuttle left the hangar it was being rattled by the battle outside, Liara knew she just had to get to the relay, head to the citadel and the injured soldiers in the shuttle would be safe and she could find reinforcements for Sur'Kesh, she looked one last time at the Turian cruiser as more and more explosions rattled the starboard bow, she saw several pods escape the ship before a huge explosion lit up everything around her, she witnessed the bridge go up in flames, her jaw dropped as she watched in horror the Turian war ship began falling into the gravitaional pull of Sur'Kesh, she knew there would be casualties, a lot, and not just abord the ship but many salarians down on the planet, but, she hated herself for thinking it, but maybe...hopefully Jondum was still aboard and she would never have to admit to anyone about her "infidelity". Liara flew towards the relay and within seconds was jumped lightyears back to the citadel, and with it, the home of Shepard.


	3. Chapter 3

[Wreav's Rebellion chapter 3]

Jondum had barely locked his harness into place before his pod was shot from the vessel like a bullet from a gun, he hoped that Liara had gotten herself of the ship before that final barrage took place but he had no way of knowing for sure. He was lucky to have found a pod nearly full with soldiers, mostly turian and one human. They lacked the quick thinking of a salarian operative but if the Krogan found them he knew he was a lot safer with them than anywhere else he may have found himself, his thoughts quickly returned to Liara, it wasn't often that a Salarian would fall for ANYONE let alone another species, after all Salarians weren't exactly a hormone driven race but there was something about the Asari, and this one in particular, that Jondum just couldn't resist. He would give his life if it meant he could find out where Liara was but he knew that he had to focus on the here and now, after all he could hear other escape pods being destroyed by Krogan battleships and if they were lucky enough to avoid being shot, they would then have to work out how to summon aid from where ever they landed, hah "landed" as if it was going to be that smooth, "crash" would be a much more acurate description, but all Jondum and the soldiers around him could do, was wait.

Jondum's eyes flickered, as he regained his bearings he heard sporadic gunfire not too far away, quite close actually, he realised he was still in his harness as was a Turian opposite him, and he didn't look like he was going to be waking up at all. Jondum summised he must of been knocked out in the crash, he unbuckled his harness and clambered to the pod door, which was difficult seeing as the pod was almost entirely vertical with the door facing the sky, he peeked out and saw the 6 remaining soldiers taking cover behind some rocks and firing at 3 Krogan who were pinned behind their cover by the oncoming gunfire, Jondum looked around and quickly realised they were inside the asteroid belt and if the Krogan were willing to send troops here just to hunt down a pod then Urdnot Wreav must be serious about his genocidal plans. Rolling out of the pod after claiming the dead Turians Phaeston rifle, he tried flanking to the right of the Krogan unseen, it was dangerous as there wasn't much room to maneuver, he was forced to go rock to rock, cover to cover, at some points crawling on his belly until eventually he found the perfect vantage point, he tried to work out which Krogan was in charge and ergo which was the priority target but as he was the krogan furthest from him threw something across the battlefield, it landed in the middle of the turians and human and proceeded to let out an earth rattling explosion. Jondum took cover from the shrapnel then quickly took aim and opened fire on the krogan trio, in seconds the beasts were lifeless on the ground and Jondum sprinted towards his comrades "friendly!" he yelled repeatedly to ensure there was no friendly fire, but by the time he reached the squad he realised how much damage the grenade had caused. 4 Turians were lying lifeless on the ground, there was another Turian whispering something that sounded religous to them and a large Human who came trudging over to Jondum.

"Captain Vega, Systems Alliance marine" the human said reaching out a hand, Jondum shook it "Jondum Bau, Special Tactics and Recon, i'm sorry for those men's deaths but we need to find a way off this rock ASAP" Vega glanced at the Turian who had finished his chants and was now applying medi-gel to his wounds "we disabled those Krograns shuttle a few hours ago, i've never flown a krogan vessel before but i uh.. i think i can get the gist" the Captain said confidently. Jondum turned to scan the landscape and spotted some smoke rising from behind a verge, Bau looked at Vega "when you say...disabled?"

It had been a few hours now but the shuttle was looking space worthy "I had a buddy serve with me aboard the Normandy a while back" Vega shouted from the cockpit "He'd always be working away on the Kodiak in my shuttle bay, you around it for long enough you pick enough of it up, you know?" He continued. Bau stepped aboard, followed by the Turian, something about that name..."Normandy" Jondum had heard that name before "Excuse me, soldier, aboard the Normandy did you perhaps serve alongside an Asari?" Vega got the shuttle a few feet in the air before responding "uhh...yeah, the doc!" Vega stated triumphantly "haven't heard from her in a while..why? do you know her?" Jondum stepped into the cockpit and sat in the Co-pilot's chair "Yes, actually, Ms. T'Soni and i are..." Jondum didn't know how to finish the sentence as he didn't know how official he and Liara were, eventually Vega picked up on the silence "OH! you _know_ her, huh?" He said with a smirk on his face "Yeah, i get it! HAHAAHA" Vega let out a boystrous laugh as they approached the relay. "So where is she? I mean, i haven't seen her for a few years now" Vega asked hoping to get some details on the Asari that once occupied the crew deck on the Normandy once upon a time. "Actually she was aboard the ship before it was shot down, i hope she's ok" Vega turned in pure shock, he hadn't seen or heard from Liara in so long and it turns out they were aboard the same vessel the other day "you're shitting me!" Vega shouted "hey, we'll get to the Citadel drop off bird-brain here" Vega gestured to the Turian now sleeping in the back seat "and ask around for her, i wouldn't mind catching up myself you know" the shuttle arrived withn the vicinity of the relay and was thrown lightyears towards the Citadel.


End file.
